


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost 10 years, a long time to be away from one's twin. </p>
<p>Wesley? Wesley is more than ready to be reunited with his brother - and yet he hesitates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble In response to this [gifset on tumblr](http://redwesteinde.tumblr.com/post/23841766955/equivocalness-charles-wesley-im-starting-to)

\--

Wesley almost slips on the tiles in his mad rush to get out of the shower, not bothering with a towel as he quickly pulls on a dirty pair of jeans, the material resisting him as it clung to his still damp skin.

"Stupid piece of shit," he mutters angrily, his heart beat loud in his ears as his tugging becomes more ferocious. 

_He's here_ , Wesley's mind continues to whisper, _he's here he's here he's here_.

The moment his pants wriggle past his hips Wesley is at the bathroom door, hand on the lever, ready for his reunion, his homecoming, his future.

He hesitates. 

The sense of urgency pumping through his system abandons him abruptly, leaving only doubt and trepidation in it's burning wake.

It's been so long. 

Change is inevitable, so much of Wesley has changed since the Fraternity, his body, his mind, his morals - they've all been reconstructed, stripped at the foundation and reconfigured into something faster, stronger. They're is so little left of the man he used to be, the man his brother knows.

He prays that there is enough of that man left for his brother to still love.

Wesley takes a deep shuddering breath, let's it out. He goes through the motions of collecting himself, dragging his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back before quickly mussing it again, wiping the leftover dampness of his hands on his jeans, his toes wiggling on the cold tiles. 

He glances briefly to his shirt, bunched and wet on the floor, soaked through from the reflecting spray of the shower; he'd forgotten to hang it up.

Looks like appearing decent was going to be a lost cause.

Sighing a little in frustration, Wesley closes his eyes, concentrates, looks for that space in the back of his mind reserved exclusively for his brother's presence, a space that until 5 minutes ago had been as cold and dry as a centuries old tomb.

It doesn't take much, just a little focus and it blooms to the foreground as if his attention was all it needed to flower - flooding him with warmth, and comfort; a certain rightness that comes with a sense of belonging.

The feeling of coming home.

_He's here_ , thrums in one last bodily pulse.

Wesley's eyes snap open. 

Unconcerned by the thin rivulets of water still running down his naked chest, he reaches determinedly for the door.

\--

Change is inevitable, he'd said. But that doesn't necessarily mean everything about someone has to.

After all, even after 10 years of absence - Charles still lights up as bright as the sun whenever Wesley enters the room.

\--


End file.
